Traffic congestion is an increasing problem in many transportation networks creating vehicle safety issues and driver frustration. In many cases, a driver of a host vehicle may be unaware of upcoming traffic congestion or unexpected and/or sudden traffic flow issues. Velocity disturbances in front of the host vehicle can propagate to the host vehicle and cause sudden stops, jerky turns, abrupt acceleration, or collisions.
With the increasing use of wireless vehicle communication, for example Vehicle-to-Vehicle (V2V), Vehicle-to-Infrastructure (V2I), and Vehicle-to-Everything (V2X) communication, information exchange can mitigate the effects of traffic congestion and velocity disturbances. In particular, this information can be used to anticipate traffic congestion, provide early warnings, and control driving functions (e.g., cooperative adaptive cruise control). In turn, the host vehicle can anticipate traffic flow disturbances and provide a comfortable and safe driving experience with smooth acceleration and braking.